


青狮的年级长是王子还是给？

by 灰塔 (YUyyYy)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUyyYy/pseuds/%E7%81%B0%E5%A1%94
Summary: 不热衷社交是他拒掉联谊的原因之一，另一个原因却相当难以开口…………他似乎、好像，喜欢上了一位男性。那个人还是自己的老师。





	青狮的年级长是王子还是给？

**Author's Note:**

> ○用词采用官方中文翻译。涉及部分剧透，建议玩到青狮线5年后的老师再来看。  
○题梗不符注意x  
○学院五年前剧情。直男(存疑)帝弥托利X贝雷特。时间线在贝老师变色前。  
○文笔很烂，ooc很多，私设很多，沙雕很多，我很爽  
○唐突过节，捏造假期，在结尾紧急给大狮子和老师补了一点R18

"舞会吗？我就不去了，你们玩得开心就好。"帝弥托利把手中的花茶放下，刚想起身离开，又被希尔凡抓住狠狠按了下去。

“殿下，我们好不容易多放这三天假，不去舞会你也没有别的事可以干吧？”希尔凡一脸沉痛的样子。他在试图想说服帝弥托利和他去学院最大的联谊舞会，让这要放在平时泡妞，希尔凡早就拿下几个女孩陪同了。但非常可惜，他亲爱的殿下、一起长大的青梅竹马是个死脑筋的训练狂魔，还是个男人。希尔凡惯用的伎俩无处施展，只能拽住帝弥托利的胳膊，自暴自弃的样子看起来像在讨饭：“自由假我们虽然不能离开学校，老师也不会管我们啊。你知道有多少女孩想和你跳一支舞吗？让女孩子的幻想落空不是一位合格的王应有的作为！”

“可是我本来也不擅长和女性交往啊，贵族间的舞会也很少去。”也就希尔凡敢扒在法嘉斯的王子殿下身上，帝弥托利已经是见怪不怪了。他试图说服希尔凡放弃自己：“我觉得这种联谊性质的舞会让有需要的人去就好，我过去也不会真选哪个女孩约会的，只能添乱。”

希尔凡经常招呼他和菲利克斯去参加那些联谊性质的聚会，但每次都会被优等生们干脆地拒绝，这时候他如果不跑快点，反而会被扣下来数落生活作风有问题。但在希尔凡看来，他脑袋里塞满打打杀杀保持零恋爱的青梅竹马们生活作风也有大有问题。而他向来宽宏大量，下次还会笑嘻嘻地找机会让大家一起出门吃饭。

“你为什么就这么肯定？这可是贵族们的聚会，女孩子们都是最棒的。”如果不是碍于身份有别，他都想直接把人打晕了打包好带走。但考虑到在现实中他很可能会被王子（或者杜笃）反手锤进地里，只能放弃这个大不敬的念头。“殿下，你都不知道那些贵族小姐都是怎么议论你的。17岁了，接触的女性不少，没有恋爱，没有绯闻，连暧昧对象都没有！她们都开始怀疑你是不是喜欢男人啊！”

帝弥托利剧烈地咳嗽起来，也许是被茶烫到了。

希尔凡像是条递出苹果的小蛇：“不试试怎么知道，帝弥托利？我们去舞会吧，就去这一次。”

————————————————————————————

帝弥托利还是强硬地推掉好友的邀约，做贼心虚似地逃离了茶会。

与黑鹫和金鹿的年级长不同，青狮的年纪长帝弥托利是个不太热衷于社交的人。

他会像任何一个传统贵族一样时刻保持精致又亲人的形象，却鲜少参于同龄人的玩乐。倒不是因为他不擅长或者讨厌那些酒席和宴会……青狮的年级长是个完全没有贵族架子的人，能和任何人聊在一块儿。他也熟知与各国贵族社交的必要性。只是，让他在华丽的舞会上和女性跳舞？吃一些漂亮的点心？在优雅的音乐下和权贵之人畅聊？帝弥托利始终认为这些奢侈的活动和自己不相配。也就希尔凡这些深得王子殿下信任的友人，才能把人捞出来喝喝茶。

比起牵女孩的手跳舞，他宁愿再提两块重物去训练场跑几圈，高强度的锻炼反而能让他放松下来。如果贝雷特老师也在一旁指导的话，他还能学到不少新东西。

贝雷特。

一想到那个人，帝弥托利苦笑着揉了揉自己的太阳穴。

不热衷社交是他拒掉联谊的原因之一，另一个原因却相当难以开口…………他似乎、好像，喜欢上了一位男性。

那个人还是自己的老师。

————————————————————————————————————————

“今晚的联谊舞会，我也会去。”骑士之间的休息区，贝雷特随口说道。他正试着将一把快散架的钢剑的护柄强行扣回去，用布条固定。连帝弥托利替他倒的水都没顾上。

帝弥托利是很讨人喜欢的学生，天赋异禀，学习也是最刻苦认真的那类。就算现在是假期他也不会怠慢于练习，贝雷特闲着也是闲着，自然愿意奉陪。可帝弥托利就是有一点点不好：有一身怪力却难以控制。虽然帝弥托利不会直接把陪练的人打伤，但他一上头就会把自己的武器整个捏裂、甚至变形。这两天帝弥托利的老毛病显得尤其严重，这把剑已经是第3位贝雷特试图抢救的受害者，只是看贝雷特这受挫的表情……这把剑八成是没救了。他的老师显然已经习惯这种意外了，一边修剑一边聊些题外话，没注意到这反而让帝弥托利一下子如临大敌。

“那很好啊，我还没见过老师跳舞的样子。”帝弥托利小心翼翼地斟酌自己的用词。

“其实我不会跳舞。”贝雷特把训练用剑的零件解下来补到帝弥托利的剑柄上。

“……那老师去那里是为了？”联谊吗？

贝雷特抬头：“是玛努艾拉老师拜托我陪她去的。说是如果她今晚没拐到心仪的对象，至少还能挽一个小帅哥离开，保住了面子。她原话是这样。”

“噗。”帝弥托利忍不住笑了一声，贝雷特认真地说出“小帅哥”这样的画面实在很有趣。但他发现贝雷特也在看着他的时候，又心虚地挪开自己的视线。

帝弥托利承认自己很喜欢贝雷特，但他自己也不清楚那是哪种喜欢。

一开始他甚至是害怕这个老师的。初遇那晚，贝雷特把追杀他们的盗贼一个个斩下后，衣服、脸上都黏满了腥红的血，他却眉头也不皱一下，看起来什么都不在乎。杀完人的贝雷特就这么带着一身血老练地确认所有敌人是否断气，然后打扫战场。整个过程粗暴且干净利落，贝雷特数着尸体的表情看起来和数路边的石头没什么两样。这样的姿态让帝弥托利从心底里感到颤栗，意识深处那个被他锁起来的恶鬼因为贝雷特在尖啸着。直到艾黛尔向贝雷特搭话，帝弥托利才回过神来，发现自己手心里全是冷汗。

这让帝弥托利面对成为自己的老师的贝雷特时有些紧张……出于对这类人的不信任和恐惧心理，帝弥托利借年级长的身份优势偷偷地观察着贝雷特，一遍遍试探他的为人和底细，却被他意外干净单纯的内在触动。

为什么会有这种人？在战场上像恶魔一样肆意鼓动他，在日常中又能带给他平静，就像那种令人上瘾的毒药。等帝弥托利发现自己过分依赖贝雷特时一切都已经晚了。他极其有限（可以说无限接近于零）的恋爱经验没法帮他判断这到底是对长辈的信任、还是恋心。此时希尔凡的邀约就显得颇有诱惑力——只要帝弥托利还能在舞会上对别人动一点点心，那他与老师间的交往就能回到正轨。

到头来他还是因为莫名奇妙的背叛感推掉了联谊的邀约，作为元凶的贝雷特却没有一点自觉，今晚就要挽着玛努埃拉老师的手去参加联谊舞会。

贝雷特哪知道自己的学生对老师们有这么大的不满。他刚勉强修好那把可怜的钢剑，还没喘口气，就发现他的学生“咔”地一下把水杯给整个握碎了。两人对着百分百没救的瓷片面面向觑。

贝雷特：“…………………帝弥托利，如果有什么烦恼可以和我商量的。”

————————————————————————————————

不想承认自己有烦恼的帝弥托利只能找点别的事来转移注意力。

目送贝雷特穿上新礼服，挽着玛努艾拉老师离开后。帝弥托利深吸了一口气，自认为心情还算平静。这也许是个好兆头，代表他对老师的感情也许没有那么不可告人。于是他和杜笃收拾一下行装，一起去骑士之间练枪了。

然后两人毫不留情地把一起实战训练的同学全揍了一顿。

也许是许久没有这么畅快地活动过手脚了，还不用担心明天需要起早上课，被点燃兴致的王子殿下的战斗热情高昂到了恐怖的地步。虽然他平时就是有名的训练狂魔，但很久没有像今天这样强烈的感到不尽性。

帝弥托利变本加厉地打起了学校角斗场的注意。听说今月的比赛项目是剑术，还有假期限定的学级加时赛。虽然帝弥托利最擅长枪术，但也从小练剑。久违地、稍微地参加一下角斗不会出什么事的，帝弥托利想着。更何况还有学级赛，他身为年级长参与战斗是理所当然的事——

然后不顾杜笃的劝阻走进了训练区。

帝弥托利是角斗场负责人的重点防范对象之一。在别人眼中，法尔嘉的王子温和又彬彬有礼，像只亲人的波斯猫。在角斗场的工作人员眼里却是个一上头就刹不住车的怪物，而角斗场最擅长的就是让所有观众和参赛者都像打了鸡血一样兴奋。也许只有女神才知道这人为什么有如此恐怖的臂力，再厚的护甲也扛不住他全凭蛮力的一枪。以前帝弥托利刚入学时，在希尔凡的怂恿下第一次参加角斗场竞技就差点被终身剥夺参赛资格，因为后半场和他打过一架的人都控诉这疯子是真的要杀人……但检查过伤者伤势后，医疗部的老师再三和裁判确认帝弥托利并没有犯规。因为他完美避开了所有人的要害，对人身造成的损伤全在角斗场的容许范围内。反对者甚至不能以“大量破环对手的武器和防具”为由把他罚下场，因为角斗场根本没有针对这种状况的规则。

第一次参加就在角斗大赛大获全胜的帝弥托利懵懵地拿着奖品和奖状回到教室后，才发现自己干了件多么张扬的蠢事，抱着头痛苦地对杜笃说自己绝对绝对不会再去角斗场了。

这么多年过去，见过帝弥托利在角斗场辉煌一面的学长学姐都毕业了。新来的学生都把现任年级长的怪力当作玩笑话一样传播，比如这位法嘉斯的王子殿下连粉笔都拿不了啊、能徒手捏烂门把手啊、把敌人的银枪直接折断啊……甚至还有人说王子能单手举起一匹马什么的。直到当年传说中的角斗场恶兽回到他的战场，随手就把对手的剑甩进墙内拔都拔不出来时，大家才意识到这些打趣帝弥托利的玩笑都他妈可能是真的。

现场的战况异常惨烈，完全就是帝弥托利在单方面屠榜。他像头饿疯了的小狮子把排名上同学一一斩下，代表人类勇气和实力的角斗赛被他搞得像野兽的狩猎场，有的同学甚至被他充满血腥味的战意吓得弃权。“挑战全校剑客的青狮”一下子就被那些唯恐天下不乱、热爱八卦的人穿遍了整座学院。很快，一群无所事事的好战份子全汇聚到这里报名，其中还有早就想名正言顺殴打自家王子的菲利克斯。有人甚至看到了同样很闲的库洛德、从联谊中溜出来的艾黛尔慕名而来……看热闹。

今晚注定是个狂欢之夜，没有老师管教的训练场什么荒唐事都可以发生：在这里可以欣赏到各院剑客大混战、鹫院与鹿院年级长谈笑风生，还有狮院知名青梅竹马用（仅剩的）刀柄互殴，观众席上此起彼伏的嚎叫声仿佛能把整座训练场震塌，直到半夜帝弥托利痛快地带着一身伤地离开训练场。角斗场今夜的MVP披着披风在学校里乱晃，让午夜的凉风冷却自己还在燥热的血液。也不知道是有意还是巧合，帝弥托利走到了贝雷特的宿舍门口。

我就稍微看看老师回来了没有。帝弥托利给自己找了个借口凑近老师的房间，结果还没等他敲门贝雷特就开门出来了，和帝弥托利差点撞在一起。

“……唔。你怎么过来了，帝弥托利？”贝雷特出门是想提提神。他估计喝了不少酒，整个人都是醉醺醺的。估计是刚回屋没多久，还穿着参加舞会时的礼裤，上半身却拆得只剩一件勉强挂在身上的衬衣，露出大片白花花的皮肤。帝弥托利还是第一次见到老师这幅邋遢的姿态，明明都是男人，他现在却不知道该把眼睛放在哪才好。贝雷特的酒量是学生们公认的不行，就是酒品特别很好。他喝醉了也很安静，只是看起来更迷糊了。大家特别喜欢这个时候去逗贝雷特，能听到他一脸正经地说瞎话。

”好多伤、医疗部休息了是吗？我来给你包扎吧。“贝雷特眯着眼睛想看清帝弥托利。他的脸颊有些红，说起话来舌头像打了个小结。

”我不要紧的，老师，都是些皮外伤。“帝弥托利乖乖低头让贝雷特检查自己脸上的淤青，心里想着医疗部的学生大概还在训练场边骂人边加班呢。他趁着贝雷特此时疏于防备，偷偷低头闻他发间的气息，结果只闻到混杂的香水脂粉味。帝弥托利又开始生贝雷特的气了：这么晚才回来，还一身酒味，肯定是被那些喜欢搞事的学生哄骗着喝了不少酒。他理所当然地埋冤着老师，却完全没意识到自己没立场。

但不满归不满，他还是小心地扶住了贝雷特：“老师，我送你回房间休息吧。”他不等贝雷特拒绝，就将人提进房间放回床上。“我去给你带些醒酒茶。”

“不用了、我没有很醉。”贝雷特一下子抓住帝弥托利的手臂。

骗子，你刚刚站都站不稳。帝弥托利想了一下，还是任由着贝雷特抓住自己的手臂，找了把小椅子坐在床边。

“我刚刚去训练场看你战斗了……因为玛努埃拉老师找到了约会的对象，我就可以提前回来了。”贝雷特绷着脸突然舒展开来，露出一抹微笑，“精彩……你们比舞会有趣多了。”

“哦、哦…………………老师你什么时候开始看的？”帝弥托利埋着脸，像是只闯祸后被训斥的猫咪。他马上就后悔今晚如此冲动了，虽然菲利特斯总当着别人的面山猪山猪地叫他，但他还是不想把自己不堪的一面暴露给贝雷特。要是知道老师会提前回来，要是知道自己会把大半晚的时间花在角斗场上，帝弥托利说什么都不会踏进训练场大楼一步。

贝雷特想了想：“大概在半决赛的时候……加时赛我也看了。”

那全完了，帝弥托利想。

酒精的劲头让贝雷特连整理出一句通顺的句子都得想好久，他断断续续地接着说：“你其实、赢得很险，基本靠蛮力取胜……学校的学生没经验，但上战场，意气用事的战斗、绝对不行。”

“对不起，我会改正。”帝弥托利老实认错。但他突然想到老师还是神智不清的状态，又小声狡辩道：“明明我会这样，都是老师害的。”

这完全是没有任何逻辑的推卸责任的行为，是小心眼又闷骚的学生的口舌之欲，只可惜贝雷特现在的智商只够听懂人话，于是他很认真地反问：“为什么？”

“因为你，我晚上梦不到他们了，我梦不到我的家人……只要你在身边，他们就不来找我。”大概是假期和畅快战斗的作用，也可能是贝雷特身上的酒气让帝弥托利也有些醉了。他附身凑到老师耳朵边，把从没说出口的秘密悄悄倾诉出来。

“你真的好奇怪……我总是因为你没法集中注意力，武器也总是弄坏。”

“我好像喜欢你，老师。”

贝雷特凭白遭受一堆指控，他艰难地眨了眨眼，抓住了重点：“好像？……什么是好像？”

解决困扰学生的疑问是教师的职责，而贝雷特无疑是优秀的教师。贝雷特想了一下，突然伸手挂在帝弥托利脖颈，把他的脑袋往下按。帝弥托利迷惑地看着自己老师猛然贴近的脸庞，直到近得自己能模糊地数清他的睫毛。后知后觉的帝弥托利突然意识到有两瓣带着酒香的软肉正在摩挲着自己唇。结果并不出乎意料，在他的意识作出“讨厌”“喜欢”的判断之前，身体已经擅自跨坐在自己尊敬的老师身上，主动加深这个吻了。

等一吻结束，帝弥托利的脸才突然红起来。他留恋地抱着贝雷特温热的身体问道：“老师，我能不能继续……”

“……………………老师？”

他最喜欢的老师保持着和自己紧密相拥的姿势，不知道什么时候睡着了。

第二天，贝雷特被宿醉折磨了一整天，完全不记得昨天晚上发生过了什么。

过了几天，以为贝雷特终于开窍的帝弥托利，在茶会上收到了贝雷特赠送的特制银枪。据说枪是贝雷特拜托玛努埃拉老师从一个武器名匠买的，很沉，但用的是最坚固的材料，怎么折腾都不会坏。

——————————————————————————————————————————

“结果那天晚上我只能回自己的宿舍，一个晚上都没睡好……更过分的是，老师你第二天居然忘记我的告白了，不管我怎么暗示都没有一点反应。说真的我难过了很久。”帝弥托利低头舔了舔贝雷特的脖颈，在一块尚且完好的皮肤上印上新的齿痕。

5年多的时光真的能改变很多，贝雷特想，至少帝弥托利是变得越来越小心眼了，上个床都会突然和他翻起旧账。“我们现在不是……已经………！等等，帝弥，再轻点……”被战场洗礼过的学生不但变得高大起来，整个人都壮实了好多，更别说他变本加厉的怪力了。被帝弥托利抓住腰肢的话即使是贝雷特也完全动弹不得，只要他想，贝雷特就只能大张双腿抬乖乖挨操。“我当时都喝醉了，明明是你之后都不敢找我明说。呜——停一会儿，停下！帝弥！”

这才不是我的错，帝弥托利迷迷糊糊地想着，下半身的动作变得又急又重。贝雷特的后穴实在是太紧、太贪吃了，明明已经被插射了好几次，被捅的那张小嘴还在不停地吮吸他的性器，他甚至感觉到有黏热的液体从他不停插弄的地方一点点流出来。帝弥托利也快要高潮了。这个早就被宠坏的学生才不管身下人的惊呼，他把全身的重量压在贝雷特的身上，下腹使劲耸动着。凶猛的攻势让贝雷特忍不住叫唤起来，却完全没有挣扎的余地。

"如果你忘了，我就再说一遍好了。"

"我喜欢你，贝雷特……我爱你。"

帝弥托利这回没等贝雷特的回答，他模仿着五年前那个突然的吻，把贝雷特的呜咽全含进了唇间。上下两个口都被入侵者占领，含着巨物的后穴无法抑制地抽搐着，贝雷特的又一次射了出来。在肉穴中充分插弄过的性器总算满足了，帝弥托利舒服地赞叹了一声，把积攒已久的白浆全都灌进了贝雷特的肚子里。

“我也爱你……你知道的，帝弥。”贝雷特伸手摸了摸帝弥托利，起身在他的眼睛印上一吻。

帝弥托利是什么人都不重要，他在和贝雷特相恋着，这就足够了。


End file.
